


Just as Jim Told Me

by Mozartsgirl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Nurse Chapel are being suspicious. Very suspicious indeed. How will the crew of the Enterprise react when they find out what's really going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Jim Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The licensed characters, locations, products, and all other elements used in the creation of these stories are not my possessions. I claim the creation of all original characters and writing, nothing more. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my works. Critiques will be appreciated. Enjoy!

"Sulu, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" whispered Chekov.

The pilot kept his eyes on the controls, but he replied, "Nurse Chapel and Mr. Spock?"

"Aye."

From where they were sitting, the scene looked compromising. The nurse and the First Officer were standing very close together, discussing something in hushed tones. Chapel's face was flushed. She kept laughing. Of course, those circumstances could be indicative of anything. It was the fact that she was holding his hand that made the rest of the crew very interested in what was going on over there…

"So you put the bread in the toaster…" prompted Christine.

"I did exactly as the captain instructed," answered Spock, "but when I removed the bread it was black in color and inedible. I attempted to discover what had gone wrong, and that is when I received the burns on the palm of my hand."

"Just be glad it wasn't your fingers," she smiled. Her shoulders were shaking. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Spock. I shouldn't laugh."

"Jim found quite a bit of mirth in the situation as well," mused the half-Vulcan.

Christine sighed. "Well, your hand should be fine. Just don't stick it in any more toasters, all right?"

"Sound medical advice." Spock almost smirked, but he stopped himself. Christine began to walk away. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Mr. Spock."

"What just happened here?" whispered Sulu.

But that was a question which would remain unanswered.


End file.
